My Tri-Love
by WonderfulRainbows
Summary: Her heart, she noted, is a hard worker simply because it didn't just fall in love once.


**N/A:** Nothing belongs to me other than just the plotline and I just want to emphasize that I really love female Canada 3.

* * *

**My Tri-Love**

Madeline cannot remember when exactly the trio crawled their way into her heart. She can't exactly pinpoint when her heart didn't simply beat to live. It beats every time she found herself lingering.

Her heart, she noted, is a hard worker simply because it didn't just fall in love once.

No. Not once.

Twice? Not even twice either. It went an extra mile just for fun.

It falls in love exactly 3 times.

Apparently three is just that good of a number. 'Everything always comes better in three,' as they.

Madeline knows that they will never love her back, but she stills hopes even as she stands in the aisle facing the man that her mother had eagerly chosen for her that they would barge in objecting to the wedding. The last two months had been a blur for her. Even as she stands in front of her future husband, she can't exactly take in how he looks.

It kind of reminds her of the first time she fell in love. The boy was infamous in their little town, known for his bright personality and loudness, he wasn't easily missed. Except, he was.

Every time she tried to get a glimpse at the boy, he was gone. She couldn't quite remember his features properly, she couldn't gather enough courage to look at him dead in the face.

The floor did get quite entertaining in the last few years of her life in high school.

He was Alfred F. Jones.

Her bright childhood friend and hero. The boy who would come running from McDonald to head to the nearest Timmies to get her a cup of coffee because she hated the taste of coffee in McDonald. The same boy who would dropped everything to scare off her bullies except now, he would not come running.

At least not after she didn't show up for his birthday.

Not that it mattered anymore.

Her wedding was more important and her mother would have whipped her up if she even tried to escape the house.

There was one unique thing that Madeline held onto very proudly, it was the fact that they looked alike. Many people actually questioned if they were twins, the only differing difference between them were their eyes and gender. Alfred had the brightest ocean blue eyes which sparkled whenever he smiled showing off his sparkly white teeth. His dirty blonde hair looked even more amazing under the sun because he resemble a god. A truly sun kissed god.

The priest murmured into the mic, at a far corner, she could see her mother dabbing her eyes in a fake attempt to weep for her beloved daughter's wedding day. Focusing her attention back to her husband, she noted that he had grown his hair longer just for the occasion.

It reminded her so much of her second love.

Francis Bonnefoy was a man of arts and love.

He was Madeline's first guy friends outside of Alfred whenever he got too busy with his football activities. She had met Francis by accident, in the library where he was making out with one of the senior girls. He preferred doing things that require little sweating about and loved shopping.

And that was probably the closest dates that Madeline got out of her secret crushes.

Though, a shameful thought cross her, she did only pay attention to him because his eyes resemble those ones like Alfred. The difference was Alfred's eyes twinkle in mischief while Francis' resemble elegance on another level.

He spoke more often than not, with his eyes.

The only bonus was his wavy hair. He was proud of it and he was proud of Madeline's as well.

As he stated, it was just like his hair but just grown longer.

Francis was her pillar, an escape from the clutches of reality. He helped her remember herself, that she was a wonderful human. A wonderful girl. He showered her like her heart longed to be showered like.

A string of words flew out of the priest's mouth, a moment of silence before her future husband squeeze her hands. His green eyes stared at her, cocking his head to the side, and almost as if on cue, she mumbled a response.

It was all too robotic and automatic.

She winched a little when he squeeze a little too hard in hopes of reassuring her. She was scared. His green eyes resemble those of her third crush.

Arthur Kirkland had been a senior during their high school days. He was the president and she had ran for her grade's representative. They met by mistake and fate seems like to get messing around with her.

The longer she spent her time with him, the more her heart went wild with imaginations. There was something that Madeline noted about all her crushes—they have absolutely beautiful eyes.

Arthur this time, shined like the brightest emerald Madeline had ever seen. And she's seen a couple after being dragged around by her mother to influential parties.

He was handsome, though not like Francis and Alfred but he made up with his gentleman like mannerism and attitude. His eyebrows were probably the reason why people steered out of his way and apparently his past history of being a punk bastard as other would call it.

Madeline found that his eyebrows were rather charming, especially when his face contoured into pure concentration. His emotions showed through them.

A chuckle escape her and she found the priest and her future husband giving her a silent judging look. She could feel her mother's heated glare boring into her back, promising her death if all doesn't go well. She squeezed her husband's hand in return when his face was pulling into dread. Satisfied when the smile returned on his face, she let her thoughts linger for the last time.

Staring at the door in her peripheral view, she motionlessly repeated the words and locked her feelings and married the man that her parents choose for her.

She doesn't mean to hurt anyone and her husband shouldn't be hurt. But he doesn't live up to her beloved sweethearts.

In the end, not everyone can have their happily ever after.

Not her.

Not him.

Not anyone.

* * *

**Author:**

To be honest, this was extremely sad to write. I just like to see female Canada hurting. Poor girl t.t


End file.
